Cheaters
by Kittypride16
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty are the smartest kids in school, but they are classified as nerds and geeks. After being cheeted on, they realize they can use their brains to cheat the system of popularity. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping.
1. A Very unCivil War

Ha, ha... this is my new fic... it is what all of you voted for... okay, I realized that I told people from Ikarishipping stories and Contestshipping stories to come vote for my poll. Yet, I didn't separated it. Then I got my two unbiased sisters to vote, and this story is now going to mainly be....**CONTESTSHIPPING!!! :)**Yet, don't worry... everyone should be okay with this story. Okay, drum roll please.... Chapter 1!!!

May sat in History trying her best to pay attention, yet everything the teacher said was so boring and mundane. They had been studying the Civil War for the last week and a half now. May sighed as she looked up at the clock. 25 more minutes before it was time to go, she drew a heart on the piece of paper she was saving for notes. However, on the paper were no notes, only hearts, lightning bolts, flowers, and a picture of Drew being electrified.

Drew was the boy who sat beside May in class. Other than the fact that he had a freaking huge fan club because of his good looks, May saw him as a waste of time, space, and creation. Okay, she had to admit that he looked cute. He stood at an average height of five feet and six inches, green hair and matching green eyes, a great complexion, and a very unique style. He dressed better than most boys his age, and heck, better than some boys in college...big deal. May hated him because he thought he was cute, everyone gave him whatever he wanted, and he always thought it was personally fun to annoy her. She didn't know what she did to make the principal hate her, but Drew was in her every class.

"Alright, class, I hope you were paying attention," the history teacher chimed as she erased the board. "Now, we have fifteen minutes left, and I am going to give you a pop quiz of everything we have studied during this chapter in your textbook." The entire class groaned. Everyone, except for May. She was a straight "A" student, and her dad was a history buff. If this was going to be just a few questions, she would surely ace it. "Take out a pencil and clear you desks," the teacher said as she went down the row, handing out a piece of paper with five questions and one extra credit. May grinned; it was easier than she thought: all multiple choice.

May busily began to fill in the first answer, and then the second. She paused when she noticed Drew's emerald eyes on her paper. May glared at the boy and put her hand over the quiz and continued. She then filled out question number three until she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She removed her hand and observed her arm; there was a light green dot right below her elbow. She looked over toward Drew who was smirking. "Stop it," May hissed as she filled out questions four and five. Drew gave her a faked look of consideration as he copied the last two answers she wrote down. May growled lightly and thought about turning him in...there were several different scenarios that played through her head for the possibilities.

On the plus side:

1. She raises her hand and the teacher comes to see what's wrong and she explains the situation. Drew gets a zero for his test and is moved to another spot, never to smirk at her again.

2. She tells the teacher and the teacher embarrasses Drew in front of the whole class and forces him to switch history so she will never have to see him again.

On the down side:

1. She tells and they both get "F's" because Drew argues she was cheating.

2. She tells, Drew gets in trouble, and she is stalked by his psychotic fan club, made up of cheerleaders and wannabe cheerleaders.

3. She could be branded for a snitch for the rest of her high school life.

May sighed as she weighed the options in her head. More bad than good was never a good idea. Just as she decided that she was going to turn it in because it was only a test, she took another glance in Drew's direction. He smirked and she growled.

"Miss Maple and Mr. Hayden, I want you to bring your tests up now and wait for me outside until the end of class."

"Bu-but..." May stuttered as she turned to look at the teacher, and then back at Drew. Drew glared and she sat in her seat, dumbfounded.

"Now, you two," the teacher's shrill voice rang out. It was only November. This was going to be an extremely long school year. May sulked up to the front, followed by Drew who looked almost pleased with himself. The teacher took the test and directed them outside.

"Great going, May," Drew sneered as they got outside.

To be continued lol. I hope you like it, my sister and I were sitting here and she says it is interesting. I love guinea pigs lol. Anyways, **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERT. By the way, thank my Beta!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight!

I honestly thank all of you that read this and reviewed. Now that I have this checked, I have to write this earlier than usual. It feels weird … but I am on Spring Break, nothing better to do. So let's get on to chapter two, shall we?

"What do you mean? This is your entire fault," May retorted angrily. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to blame her after he cheated. She fumed; this would be her first "F" in history…ever. She turned sharply to face Drew, who was now busy texting on his cell phone. "Well?"

"I mean if you would have just let me cheat, we wouldn't have gotten caught, and you could have gotten your perfect 'A'," he said nonchalantly. The jerk. Something was telling May to jump on him as he spoke.

Before she had a chance to do anything, the bell rang. May moved from her place in front of the door as the class left, single file.

"Maple. Hayden. In here, right now," the teacher called loudly from inside the classroom. The two walked in and the teacher sat at the desk with the two students' quizzes in front of her. "So, who would like to explain what happened?" Drew stayed silent and flipped his hair with a smirk.

"There is nothing to explain," Drew said as he turned to face her once more. "No one was actually cheating, it was a misunderstanding." The teacher looked, unconvinced, at Drew and then laid her gaze upon May.

"Maple," she said curtly. May looked around nervously and began to poke her two  
index fingers together. She glanced up at the teacher, and then at Drew. He was  
giving her a dirty look.

"You see…" May trailed off as she looked at Drew's face one more time. She hated the boy, but every time they fought, he won or he got her back ten times worse. She also didn't lie to teachers or any authority figure, for that matter. So, she decided to come clean. "Drew was cheating on my test. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen." The teacher looked empathically at May; she then glared at Drew.

"Mr. Hayden, this is for you. Nothing new, I suppose," the teacher said as she wrote out a detention slip and handed it to the green haired teen. He groaned, but took it anyway. "Now, any more of this and we will take it up with the principal. The two adolescents nodded and started for the door. "Oh, and Miss Maple…" May slowed her pace and turned to face the teacher once more. The lady didn't continue until Drew left the room. "I am very proud of you for standing up to him. Now remember, if you have any more trouble, come straight to me." May nodded and left the room as quickly as possible.

Once she got to the lunch room, she searched the tables for her two friends. She had three, yet Vanessa didn't go to the school. "Dawn, Misty, there you are," she said as she approached them. They sat at table alone. May quickly took her place across from Dawn. Dawn was a beautiful, youthful girl with blue hair. She was slim and well-mannered, and to if she really wanted to be, she could become popular.

Misty was a skinny, fiery, redhead. She wore her hair in a side ponytail and had a reputation for being dangerous. No one messed with her…to her face, anyway.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asked as she took a bite of her shiny, red apple. Misty stared at the girl, awaiting an explanation as well.

"Drew happened." She sighed along with her friends. "There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." Dawn nodded and Misty only rolled her eyes. "Drew cheated off me during a history quiz. We had to stay afterwards to explain."

"So, what happened?" Misty questioned as their eyes headed to the table where he sat. Unlike May and her friends, he was accompanied by several people. Everyone loved him and it only helped that he was the captain of the soccer team. The girls knew him well; him and his two other friends, Paul and Ash. Paul was an introverted masochist who was well known for taking his pain and hatred on the world out on others; also captain of the football team. Ash was your average energetic teen who seemed carefree and nice.

"Well, we both got zeros, but Drew also got a detention for cheating. He  
looked ticked when he left the classroom." It was almost as if Drew heard his  
name. Just as she finished her sentence, Drew looked up at the trio. He then  
got up and walked over to the table accompanied by Ash and Paul.

"Drew?" May questioned as he walked up. She then gained a little confidence and spoke again. "Can I help you?" Drew gritted his teeth as he stared at the girl.

"Yeah, what do you plan to do about this?" he asked as he slammed the  
detention slip on the table in front of May. May flinched at the impact  
between the table and Drew's hand.

"What would you like her to do?" Dawn answered, coming to her friend's rescue. "Don't cheat and it won't happen again." Drew and Paul sent Dawn cold glares. Ash just watched, pretty much lost.

"What did you just say, freak?" Drew replied coldly.

"Freak!?!?!" Dawn screeched as she stood up on the table and jumped down right in between Drew and May. "Don't you dare call me a freak."

By now, the six had drawn a crowd. A few people began to chant, "Fight, fight,  
fight!" in the background and others just moved in closer to witness.

"Please," Drew sneered. "You are a wannabe prep with no friends. You have to hang out with other losers who are just as pathetic as you are." Drew and Paul smirked at the same time. Dawn growled lowly and slapped Drew as hard as possible on the left side of his face. She pounced at him, but Paul grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Let go of me, don't you dare touch me!" Dawn said between struggles. Paul threw the girl to the ground.

"Happy?" he asked once she looked back up.

"Don't treat my friends that way," Misty threatened as she got in Paul's face. Instead of backing down, Paul stepped forward as if challenging the redhead.

"What's going on here?" a teacher yelled as she made her way through the crowd, just in time to see Misty shove Paul.

Ha ha, cliff hanger. I know, mean…sure. Yet, I'm sleepy and it is 2:50 at the moment. Review and the rest will come later. Take my poll!!!!


	3. Detention

Okay, here is Chapter 3. I will probably make a little more progress in my plot by Chapter 4; this is more of the bridge. Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also hope you haven't seen this plot anywhere else on this site.

Misty groaned as she sat in detention watching the clock. May and Dawn were busying themselves with homework, and the boys were sitting on the opposite side of the classroom looking at each other. 'What are they up to?' Misty thought to herself as she watched the boys give each other a high five. Drew got up and walked to the other side of the room, taking the seat beside May. May looked at him menacingly and growled.

"What do you want, Hayden?" Drew smirked as May positioned herself as far from him as she could. May glanced at him once more when he was smiling. Not smirking, a genuine smile. It caught her off guard and her mouth fell open. Misty rolled her eyes and got closer, sitting in the desk behind May. Drew stayed quiet and Paul and Ash came over as well. Paul sat beside Dawn, and Ash beside Misty.

"Can I copy that, May?" Drew asked as he flipped his hair, his smile still plastered on his face. May looked down at her work and back at him annoyed.

"What makes you think I would possibly let you copy my work, Drew Hayden?!" As May spoke, her anger continued to rise. "Do you honestly think that I would even want you near me after you got my friends and me in detention?! Get lost, Drew!" she sputtered angrily. The smile slowly melted off of Drew's face, but Misty could tell he was trying to hold back his anger. Misty switched views to Dawn who was sitting in front of her and beside May.

"Wait, so you don't remember my name unless you want something?! Do your own homework, Paul." Paul scowled. He then looked over at Drew. Drew's smile instantly reappeared on his face.

"You guys aren't even sneaky. What are you planning? Whatever it is, we won't help you," Misty said confidently. Paul and Drew glared at her. Ash continued drawing beside the redhead on a sheet of copy paper.

"Look, we aren't asking you to let us copy for free," Drew started. He looked at Dawn, Misty, and May. He had obviously captured their attention. "Not being mean or anything, but I noticed you three don't get out much..." Misty instantly cut him off mid-sentence.

"If you came over here to insult us, you might as well leave!" Misty said angrily. Her outburst finally got Ash's attention beside her.

"Whoa. What's wrong, Misty?" he asked innocently as he gently laid his hand on her back. Misty blushed for a second. Yet, before anyone could do anything, Misty pushed Ash out of the desk onto the floor.

"I'm not helping you, either," she said rudely as Ash pulled himself off the ground. Ash brushed himself off and then picked the picture up off the desk and turned it to face everyone.

"Look what I drew... it's Pikachu!" Just like Ash said, a picture of a cartoon mouse was on the paper. To everyone's surprise, it looked just like Pikachu. The girls took turns congratulating him while Paul and Drew groaned.

"Anyway," Drew interrupted. He glared at Ash and Ash sat down with the picture. "Like I was saying, I can get you girls into the Halloween party at Ashley's if you help us."

"No way! We aren't all as superficial as you," Misty yelled.

"Yeah, Drew," May agreed.

"Fine, say what you want...but it is Friday. The party is Saturday night. If you change your mind before then, call us." Drew wrote his number on the side of May's homework. Paul scribbled his on Dawn's hand, and Ash just handed Misty a sticky note containing his. Like clockwork, the bell rang and the group dispersed from detention.

"You guys don't really want to go, do you?" Misty asked as she held the sticky note in her hand. "I mean, it is up to you." Dawn looked at the back of her hand and sighed.

"You know guys, it does sound fun, and they were right. We don't get to go to anything like this. In fact, I think this is the first we have actually been invited to something like this." May and Misty sighed. As much as they hated it, all three girls wanted to know.

"You guys, we should do it." The two pairs of eyes fell on May as she spoke. "I mean, we all want to go, and who knows? Maybe we will like it. It is just this one time, right?" The other two girls nodded and without even trying, they got to May's home twice as fast as usual. "Just a fact, though—I am so not calling..." Misty and Dawn gasped.

"Not it!" Misty yelled. The other two girls turned and looked at Dawn.

"I hate you all!" Dawn said, glaring at the duo. They all shared a quick laugh and began to explore May's closet for appropriate party wear.

Alright, I hope you guys like this one. Anyway, review... and I will update as soon as possible. I have just added some more stories lol. Yet, don't worry, I will remain dedicated.


	4. Phone Call

Okay, here is the next chapter. I am hoping that it will come out like I want; probably why it has been taking so long. Anyway, moving on, I would like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this; you are all so encouraging, please don't stop.

* * *

Dawn, May, and Misty did everything they were supposed to do during the sleepover. They had gone grocery shopping for junk food, eaten the food they went shopping for, rented seven movies (even though at most they would only watch four), and were beginning to make prank calls.

"You know what is better than a prank call?" Misty asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"What?" May and Dawn asked innocently as they sat in their pajamas, phone in hand, surrounded by cartons of ice cream containers. Misty quickly grabbed May and began to whisper in her ear. Dawn leaned in only to get pushed away by Misty. Shortly after, May started giggling and they both turned to Dawn.

"What?" Dawn pouted. They continued to look and giggle. "You know as friends you are supposed to share… Wait, I don't have something on my face, do I?" Both girls shook their heads no and continued to giggle. "Come on, guys; I am so not helping pay for the pizza anymore," Dawn grumbled.

"Do you really want to know?" May asked. She began leaning toward Dawn. Dawn nodded. "Are you sure you want to know?" Dawn nodded again, this time it was slower; she could tell they were up to something. "Are you sure that you really, really, really want to know?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two; spill it!" she shrieked from desperation. Both girls giggled again, much to Dawn's dismay. Misty handed Dawn the phone and laughed as she carefully took it.

"You have to call Paul and tell him we're in!" Misty yelled. May and Misty fell on the ground rolling with laughter. Dawn's face paled as she glared at her friends, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I don't have to do it," Dawn said. She threw the phone at Misty. Misty and May were still rolling around laughing so much that they didn't care. Dawn huffed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a can of whipped cream. She began to spray the milky, white substance all over her two friends; who shrieked and ran around May's living room.

"Keep it down, please!" a desperate yell called from upstairs. The three girls froze and turned to look on the staircase. Norman stood there in his pajamas, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, Dad," May whispered. She and her friends all sat down and smiled as angelically as they could.

"Yes, Mr. Maple," Misty and Dawn chimed. May's dad only sighed as he walked back to the top of the stairs grumbling about "sleep deprivation" and what not. Misty picked up the phone and handed it back to Dawn.

"You have to do it; you lost," she said. Dawn groaned and May and Misty frowned at her.

"Fine, but I have a new rule about that 'not it' game," Dawn said while holding up her hand and punching in the digits. "You can only lose once in a row. Meaning next time, it is one of you!" Dawn said, still glaring evilly at her two companions.

"Did you dial *67 first? Is it on speaker phone?" Misty asked while Dawn clutched the phone nervously. Dawn nodded.

"Remember, tell them to meet you in the park," May said watching Dawn as well.

"Wait, me? You mean us!" Dawn hissed. The two girls nodded. "Okay, I can do this," Dawn said as she pressed the green talk button on the phone. The phone rang three times. "Maybe he's not there," Dawn said. The youngest friend was definitely ready to hang up.

"Hello?" a tired, rough voice whispered through the phone. Dawn squeaked and Misty and May motioned for her to speak.

"Paul, I—we are ready to take you guys up on that deal," Dawn said, gaining a little confidence. There was a long pause on the other end. "Paul?" Dawn asked shyly. "Hello?" she whispered a little bit loudly.

"What time is it?" Paul answered, finally. The three girls looked over at the clock. Its red flashing buttons read "4:45 A.M."! Dawn squealed as she hung up the phone. Misty and May started laughing and Dawn stood there…red. Her face was beet red, matching her red pajamas. She hadn't looked that red since the ski accident last year when a tree branch caught her and ripped a hole in her pants, in front of the whole school.

"Why me?" Dawn moaned. She then fell into the sofa, covering her face with a pillow. "Your fault," came a muffled cry a few seconds later.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you like it. You know what? All of my high school stories have a sleepover in them; now you know what I did most of my high school life. Anyway, be my friends, tell me how this chapter was. (By the way, I stole the best BETA! Everyone be jealous!)


	5. The Trade

Okay, for some reason every time I tried to write another chapter of one of my other stories, I failed miserably. So now I have made peace with delivering this chapter a little early! We will say it is because my birthday is this month (giggles). Anyway, I got a comment asking if I did this stuff in high school. Well, to be honest, no, only 98% of it. Anyway, I will now present chapter five.

* * *

It was early; too early for them, anyway. The clock read: "11:15". May, Misty and Dawn knew how to party hard and were now found buried in random places in May's room. May was on the ground; she had chips surrounding her body with a few rebellious ones in her hair. She had also fallen asleep with one hand clutching the remote and the other clutching an open soda can. Misty had found her way to the bed along with a bag of Skittles and a melted half-pint of ice cream. Dawn had crashed in May's chair full of stuffed animals; she was wearing her cute, heart pajama top with her jeans! Her head lay oddly on the edge of the chair with her frizzled, blue hair now holding only one golden clip.

"Time to wake up; I am only giving you two minutes to be decent," someone yelled. All three girls' eyes shot open as they busily ran around the room hiding food, changing clothes, and straightening up. "Time!" the voice echoed again. The door flung open as the girl pranced into the room.

"Vanessa!" all three girls cheered. Vanessa stood in the middle of the room dressed to go out. She wore a red, spaghetti top shirt with a black one underneath, a pair of dark faded denim jeans, and a black pair of arm warmers that read "rock". Her shoulder-length black hair was perfectly combed and her hazel eyes brimmed with excitement. Dawn ran up and hugged their friend as they all sat in a circle on the ground.

"How did you know to come here?" May asked. All of the girls looked at Vanessa who smiled back. In fact, they had all been smiling they missed their old friend, Vanessa.

"Well, I got your message on MySpace about how you wished I would come, Dawn," Vanessa said. She took her iPod Touch out, tapping on the screen. "So, I wrote you back but you didn't answer. I called your house and your mom told me… Sorry I missed the sleepover part," Vanessa added. She then held out her iPod, showing her reply to Dawn's e-mail for proof.

"You are here now, so we can just make up for it," Misty said. She began to smile brightly. "So, what do you girls want to do today?" All three girls shrugged in response and studied one another. "Well, we could go rock climbing…" Vanessa jumped to her feet, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, rock climbing, let's go!" Vanessa cheered. Dawn and May groaned. Vanessa turned to them with a pleading look on her face. "Oh, come on; you guys don't have to put up with me that often. Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out farther, creating a sad, pouting expression.

"Oh, fine," Dawn groaned. She then took her toothpaste and toothbrush out of her bag and proceeded to the bathroom. "For the record, I never said I was climbing," Dawn pouted. She shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Same old Dawn," Vanessa chuckled. "Why don't you just go ahead and join the cheerleading team? You would fit in great," Vanessa taunted. "You know, the whole 'we don't need books, because of our great looks' club?" Dawn growled as she opened the door and glared. All the other girls just laughed as they continued to get ready for the day.

"It is about time," Vanessa sighed. She looked over at the clock again. It now read: "1:20" and the girls were just finished preparing to go. "Can I drive your car, May?" Vanessa asked. She once again put on her sad face and May rolled her eyes.

"No way, now let's go!" May yelled. She then grabbed the keys and headed out the door. The girls drove along while listening to "The Academy Is…". "Did Dawn tell you about how Ash, Drew and Paul decided to cheat off of us?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, she did tell me a little about that. So what did you three decide to do?" Vanessa asked. She leaned from the back seat and turned down the radio. All three girls kept their eyes to the front, avoiding Vanessa's questioned. "Oh, so you three sold out, huh? Good for you!"

"What?" Misty asked. She looked back at Vanessa from the passenger's seat. Vanessa shrugged and smiled.

"You guys needed a little fun, you know?" Vanessa said as they pulled into the rock climbing plaza. "Oh, this rock climbing place…" Vanessa trailed off. She gave a knowing smirk to Misty who blushed. "Doesn't Ash have a job here?"

"Maybe," Misty whispered. She pushed the door open and held it for everyone to walk through. When they got up to the counter, Ash smiled at them.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you guys here," Ash said. He picked out a pencil and picked up the notepad. "So, what will it be?" he asked. He then made a gesture toward the sign. There were two options; you could either pay by the hour or per session.

"Um, two sessions, please," Misty said. She made her way to the front of the group, while making sure to smile at Ash. Ash smiled back and they stared as if they were in some kind of trance. May cleared her throat, gaining Ash and Misty's attention. Ash blushed slightly and motioned for the group to follow. The girls began to apply the safety gear until someone called them.

"You called?" All four girls turned around to see Paul and Drew standing behind them. Dawn flushed nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you that we would take your deal," Dawn stuttered nervously. Paul looked the group over and rolled his eyes once he got to Vanessa.

"Are you planning on attacking me again?" he asked. He raised one eyebrow. His tone was harsh, but Vanessa chose to ignore him. Paul then turned his attention back to Dawn. "You called too early." Dawn blushed again as Paul sat down at the table. "Do you have the work with you?" May smiled.

"Yeah, my book bag is in the car," she said as she picked up her keys and began to head to the door. "And you are sure we will be able to get into the party?" May questioned. Drew sighed but nodded. May soon came back with the fifty question quiz. "Here," she said, sighing. "Now, how will we get in tonight?" she asked. Drew smirked as he began to jot down the answers.

"You'll see; just meet us outside at 9:30," he said. Drew then handed back the quiz and he, Paul and Ash disappeared.

* * *

Okay, that is it. My Beta told me to make it longer, so I did. Ha, see? I am so awesome. But don't expect it to always be this long… I might do another long one the eve of my birthday, though… Hum, we will see. Anyway, thanks for reading. I would love it if you would review. Bye! Oh and by the way, for those of you that don't know Vanessa is my OC from New Bark High!


	6. Life of the Party

Okay, I love everyone who reviewed on the last chapter of my story. Did you guys miss Vanessa? Anyway, this is chapter 6; again it is a little longer than normal, but enjoy! By the way, I am going to try and take this a little slower. I don't know how many chapters I want yet.

* * *

Dawn grabbed her purse and headed downstairs towards the door. "Be careful!" her mom called from her room.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Dawn yelled. The blue-haired exited as quickly as possible. "What took you so long?" Dawn asked. She slipped into the back seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Well?" Dawn asked once more. Misty pulled out of the driveway and giggled as May blushed.

"I had an accident," May said. She slumped down in the seat and rolled her eyes as Misty's giggles got louder. Dawn gasped and peered over the seat to look at May. "Not that kind of an accident," May said. She frowned at Dawn. As a rule, May was one of the clumsiest people they knew; she had even tripped on leaves before. "I got caught. I had on a tank top and my mom refused to let me out of the house with it on." May paused. She looked over the seat at Dawn. "You are wearing jeans and a tee?" May asked, shocked. Dawn rolled her eyes and took off the top; underneath was three layered tank tops. The first was red, the second purple, and the last was black. Dawn then proceeded to take off the jeans which were slightly loose. Under it were some extremely short black shorts.

"I just had to make it out of the house," Dawn smiled. She then looked over May's shirt and sighed. "Here, you can wear the red one." Dawn pulled it off and handed it to May who accepted it gratefully.

"Don't look!" May demanded. She took off her old tee and replaced it with Dawn's tank and smiled. "Wow, you know…I actually feel like I am headed to a party!" May exclaimed. All three girls cheered as they pulled up to the yard. It was full, however, so they found a spot around the block. Misty inspected herself in the mirror. Her yellow v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans looked perfect. Just the way it looked before she left. May inspected herself; the red tank matched her red bandana, and it also went well with her jean cut-offs. Dawn looked herself over as well. The purple and black tanks looked nice, even without the red.

"Are we ready?" Misty asked. The trio nodded as they headed to the house. They soon spotted Drew, Paul, and Ash on the lawn. "We're here!" Misty announced as soon as they stepped on the grass. Drew, Paul, and Ash all looked awe-struck. The three girls looked completely beautiful. Paul snapped out of the trance first.

"We told you to be here by 9:30," he sneered. Misty, May, and Dawn sighed. Dawn looked down at her watch and it was now 9:50. She frowned; they weren't that late. "Come on," he insisted. He then grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her towards the door. Drew dragged May behind, and Ash and Misty brought up the rear. Paul rang the doorbell and a girl appeared a couple seconds later.

"Paul, Ash, Drew, you made it!" she squealed. She threw the door open for them to pass. "Wait, who are they?" she asked. Misty frowned. The girl was eyeing them as if they were some kind of rejects.

"They're our guests; problem?" Paul growled. The girl observed the six of them once more but after a moment, she shook her head. She stepped to the side and let them all pass. As soon as May got inside she jerked her arm away from Drew. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Told you we would get you in." His eyes were focused on May and he found himself having to look away. She really did look cute. "So, what do you want?" Drew said as he walked away in no particular direction. Dawn instantly drew May away to the dance floor and Paul walked over to the refreshment table. Misty stood there with Ash hovering over her.

"What?" Misty asked skeptically. Ash shrugged and then grabbed Misty by her shoulders. "Where are we going?" Misty asked. She nervously tugged on the ends of her hair as Ash steered her body down the hall.

"Just trust me; it is a surprise…" he trailed off as they entered a back room.

* * *

May woke up and stretched the next morning. She accidently pushed Dawn off the edge of the bed. Dawn's scream ended up waking Misty as well. "Oh no, curfew!" May screamed. She and the other girls begin to panic as they looked around the room. Dawn sighed.

"You guys, we are in my room, but I don't even remember getting into the car," she groaned. She then held her head, noticing the pounding headache. May groaned, holding her head as well. "Misty, how did you get us in the car?" Dawn asked. Misty looked outside and sure enough, her car was out there.

"Sorry, but I don't remember driving, either," Misty groaned. "I do remember you singing at the party, though, Dawn." Dawn gasped and her face turned beet red. "I also remember you dancing on the table, May." May shook her head but Misty just grumbled. "Yeah, Drew had to get you down."

"Actually, I remember that part," Dawn chimed. "I also remember seeing you make out with Ash upstairs, Misty." Misty squealed. May just nodded.

"Yeah, and I think I remember you trying to kiss Paul, Dawn," May added. All three girls groaned in unison. It was hard to believe, but they weren't exactly sure what happened. "You know what, let's just forget about it. I doubt anyone really even noticed us, anyway." All three girls agreed. However, the next day at school, people weren't as forgetful as they were…

* * *

Okay, this was the next chapter. My B-Day was Thursday!!! Everyone cheer because I am finally the age you are supposed to be when you get into college. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Kittypride16~


	7. Dismal Day

Okay, it has been a little while since I came back. But now I'm here, so you all must rejoice… for the time being, anyway. So, right now it is Tuesday night, and I want to have this up by Friday night. I am going to see.

* * *

May ran into the classroom towards her seat and the door slammed shut behind her. No sooner had she pulled out some scratch paper and a pencil the bell rang. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Maple," the teacher said as she began to hand out the answer sheets. May nodded weakly as she began to busy herself with bubbling in her name. She was almost done until she heard some people chuckling.

May glanced over and saw Drew laughing with Paul and Ash. She frowned; the test was starting. They could at least show a little respect to the teacher who was trying to ignore them. Dawn and Misty looked equally as irritated from their desks. "Shhh…." May hushed. The three boys turned around and glared at her, but it didn't last as they burst out in laughter. May frowned, but let it go when she got the test. After about an hour of answering and guessing the bell rang, signaling freedom…for lunch, that is. May waited for Misty and Dawn as they proceeded to walk to lunch.

"Hi, May," a girl from the cheerleading squad greeted. May, Misty and Dawn looked dumbfounded. Since when did the popular people know their names, or even their existence? "You were a lot of fun at the party. I still can't believe Drew had to pull you off of the table," she giggled. May's cheeks grew red. Misty and Dawn held back giggles of their own. Once the girl politely excused herself, May turned to face her companions.

"How many people know about that?" she asked. Dawn and Misty shrugged; they barely remembered the night themselves. May sighed and turned, running right into Jayden. Jayden grabbed her before she hit the ground and stood her back up; he then rubbed his hands through his perfectly styled hair.

"You know, you should come to my party this weekend," he said, grinning. May blushed; was she really that exciting? The boy gave her a deviant grin before walking off.

"I don't get it May, what did you do?" Dawn asked. May shrugged as they sat down at an empty table.

"She was planning on stripping," Paul said bluntly. He then sat down his tray with the girls followed by Ash and Drew. The three girls barely thought of the boy's company and more on the thought of their brunette friend attempting to remove her clothes. Drew cleared his throat, catching all three girl's attention.

"I didn't realize that this party would make us friends," May said. She looked at the emerald haired boy grinning awkwardly.

"It doesn't. I was just coming to make sure you knew that," he said harshly. "I want to make sure you know we are not friends, and that was a one time thing. So don't talk to me, or even try to talk to me." May's mouth dropped open. It seemed to be happening to her a lot lately.

"I don't understand, wha—" May had to take a second to push back her tears. She didn't understand. What did she do to him, and why was he only yelling at her? Did he hate her that much? She didn't like him; in fact, she hated him…but for some reason it hurt knowing that he hated her as well. "What did I do?" she finished weakly. Drew didn't answer; he just walked away, leaving Misty and Dawn to console their friend.

* * *

Alright, well that was another chapter down…with more to go. I have to ask…for those of you that have read my previous stories…do you think my writing is getting any better? Well, anyway. Fear my attempt at yet another cliff hanger. Love you guys XD!


	8. Blackened Chicken

Okay, I am back. I love all of you that reviewed. I also got a lot of alerts last chapter. I am so happy; it is like you are all joining my big, happy family. Okay, I am going to stop now before this gets awkward. I love you, peeps. -Cough- Now it is officially awkward.

* * *

"Guess what, guess what!" Dawn yelled. She ran through the school hallway to the library, knocking over anyone in her way. Once she pushed open the door, she ran to the back to their usual table. Misty looked at Dawn as if she was crazy; however, by now a lot of people were looking at her like that, and they weren't that far off. May sat there staring at her work. "I said, 'guess what!'" Dawn practically yelled. Her brunette friend joined the red head in watching their young companion.

"What?" Misty asked. She rolled her eyes. Of course Dawn wouldn't just tell them; someone had to ask. Misty would usually let May do it, but she was still in shock from lunch time. Dawn smiled widely as if she was going to explode before answering, but she finally continued.

"I just talked to Paul and Ash; we are invited to another party!" she squealed. May sighed and Misty frowned at Dawn. "Sorry," Dawn mouthed to Misty. Dawn scooted into the seat beside their friend and smiled. "Lighten up, May; it's not the end of the world, you know." May let out yet another sigh.

"So you say," she mumbled. Dawn groaned and put her head on the table. "It's just that I always end up getting yelled at. Paul or Ash didn't yell at you two." Dawn and Misty flushed pink as they listened to their friend.

"Come on, now, you are making it sound as if we are couples," Dawn answered. The blush finally fading from her face, she turned back around to May. "You wouldn't want to be Drew's boyfriend, now, would you?" Misty and Dawn giggled as it was May's turn to turn red.

"Yeah, you wouldn't hide this from us, would you, May?" Misty joined. May turned an even darker shade of pink and she found her paper a lot more interesting for that moment. Dawn laughed harder and harder until someone came around the corner.

"You girls will have to be quiet or else," the librarian warned. Dawn laughed as she examined the lady. Maybe she didn't know it, but she was wearing one blue and one black shoe. As soon as the lady turned the corner, Dawn fell into another fit of laughter. She shortly excused herself outside as the librarian glared at her.

"Misty, remember when you told me you liked Ash?" May inquired. Misty's face heated up as she turned away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to k-know," May stammered. She was still focusing on the sheet of paper. "How did you know you liked him?" she finally blurted out, causing Misty to blush harder.

"I don't know, I just…knew," Misty said while searching for words that she wouldn't be able to find. At that moment, Dawn joined them again. She looked back and forth between her two friends who were both blushing and staring off into space. She then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Come on you guys, you are my best friends in the world," she said. She stopped to look at both May and Misty's reaction. Misty looked annoyed, while May looked deep in thought. "We really should go to this party; I heard it was going to be great." Dawn then gave her most pleading smile as she looked into the eyes of her two friends.

"Whatever." Misty said as she began to pack up her bags. It was now a half hour before five, and she was supposed to be helping her sisters make dinner. "I just know I have to get home. We actually have to cook today because of the money shortage. Do you know what happened last time Daisy cooked by herself?" All three girls began reminiscing.

* * *

"_Daisy, what is that smell?" Misty asked as she, Dawn and May made it inside the house. Daisy just shrugged as she continued to work out with the DVD. Misty walked into the kitchen just in time to see the pan catch on fire. "Oh my God!" she screamed._

"_Misty, what's wrong?" Daisy asked. She walked into the kitchen. "Oh." She lifted the lid to the pot on the stove. "It is finally done," she said. She smiled, holding the pan out to the three girls once she put out the fire. "You'll see, try it. It's blackened chicken!"_

* * *

"Yeah," Dawn and May said, chuckling. "I guess we should start making our way home. Don't worry, though; we can always talk about this party again later," Dawn finished. May and Misty rolled their eyes at her.

"When is this thing, anyway?" May asked. Dawn just grinned while holding up her planner. The date a week and a half from then was circled. "Great, at least that gives me a little time to recuperate. What do the boys want this time?" Dawn shrugged.

"They said they would tell me later." With that, all three girls parted ways as they continued their journey home.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. For some reason it was a lot of fun to write. I can't wait for that week to go by to see what happens, but you know I will keep you entertained until then. So anyway, my reviews are in your hands. Use them sparingly, because they make me happy. Bye!


	9. I luv U

Okay, I am back. I actually didn't wait forever this time. However you might not get this until later because I have to wait for my BETA to edit it. Anyway, I am glad for those of you who enjoyed that last chapter; like I said it was fun to type. Anyway, I have homework for all of you. I need you all to go and read my new story '**Ribbons and Badges'. **I think it is going to be really good, but I want to know what you guys think.

* * *

_**Blue_ Bell is signed in**_

_**beautiful _beaches is signed in**_

_**Roses are Red has just entered chat room**_

_**Roses are Red:**_ Hi, Dawn. How are you?

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Just great, May. You feeling any better yet?

_**Roses are Red: **_A little, thanks for asking. Hey Misty, how are you?

_**beautiful _beaches: **_I am just fine. I just got back from swimming. My pool is finally clean, you guys have to come over and hang out with me.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Pool Party!!! Whoo hoo! You know what, Misty? You should seriously think about having a party over at your house. Your pool is perfect. 

_**beautiful _beaches: **_No way, it is not like anyone would come anyway; unless if maybe May invites them. Lol.

_**Roses are Red: **_Shut up! Gosh I hate you all right now . Which reminds me, Dawn your tank is over here, I washed it for you.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Hating us reminded you of my shirt? Wow, nice. XD

_**Roses are Red: **_No, you guys were talking about a party. I wore your shirt to the party. See I'm not stupid, I make sense most of the time.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Sure you do. Anyway just bring it to school tomorrow. Speaking of school, I got the news from my friend, James. You guys remember him, right? Blonde and tall?

_**Roses are Red: **_You mean the one you had a crush on forever?

_**beautiful _beaches: **_You mean the one who wet his pants on our seventh grade over night field trip? You really know how to pick them Dawn. Lol

_**Roses are Red: **_Ha ha, she got you good.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_:p Like she can talk… Ash has as many brain cells as Misty has thongs. Ha, laugh about that! Anyway, he told me that Drew was all freaked out at the party when he saw you stripping; or about to strip. Apparently he said, "May I shouldn't have to take care of you like this." Doesn't that sound cute?

_**beautiful _beaches: **_You know what Dawn!?! You are so rude. I'm leaving.

_**beautiful _beaches has signed out**_

_**Roses are Red:**_ Please, I am sure that is just a rumor. I doubt he really cares. Speaking of which, whatever happened to you and Paul at that party?

_**Blue_ Bell: **_What are you talking about I wouldn't hang out with Paul.

_**Roses are Red:**_ Sure you wouldn't Dawn. Just so you know I am rolling my eyes.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Whatever, you are so stupid!

_**beautiful _beaches: **_Does nobody care that I left?

_**Blue_ Bell: **_You left I thought you were gone. You know I was just joking right?

_**Roses are Red:**_ Yeah sorry, Misty. I luv u!

_**beautiful _beaches: **_Sure you do. I was just on invisible by the way. Anyway, I really do have to go. The chicken should be done now. Oh no, I smell something burning!

_**beautiful _beaches has signed out**_

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Yeah, I should go to, it is definitely time for dinner. Don't worry May, get some rest and you will be all better in the morning.

_**Roses are Red:**_ Yeah, I guess it is worth a shot.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Well of course it is, I am a genius. Anyway ttyl

_**Roses are Red:**_ Yup… see you tomorrow Dawn. Oh, and by the way. You and Paul so did something.

_**Roses are Red has signed out …messages you send will be delivered when they sign in**_

_**Blue_ Bell: **_I did not, I did not, I did not! I hate you.

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Oh yeah, and we are so going to the next party!  Luv ya…. Not really! Lol

* * *

Okay, well this was the chapter. I know, not as much detail as usual, but I wanted to try something else fun; it is just a filler. Anyway, please read and review if you enjoyed. Oh, and remember, go read my new story '**Ribbons and Badges' **I am sure if you give it a chance you will love it. I also just started a story called **'My Promise'. **IT is a Zatch Bell story, so if you like that anime check it out!Anyway TTYL my BFF's. Okay, no… awkward!!!


	10. Little Piglet

Okay, today I am really bored. I don't know… it is sad. So I don't know how this chapter will turn out. Hopefully for the best, because that is my plan. Oh, by the way, I hope everyone checked out my story, "Ribbons and Badges"! Anyway, without more to do, chapter 10!

* * *

May walked into the classroom while pulling her hair into a bun. Today she was running late, and her hair looked absolutely horrible. "Dawn, do you have a mirror I can borrow?" she asked. She then slipped into the remaining seat beside her friends. Everything looked normal. Dawn looked perfect in their classic school uniform: a red and black checkered skirt with a black blouse. Misty was wearing her usual jeans and a screen tee which read, "Don't pop my bubble". The uniform wasn't mandatory, but some girls still wore it because they thought it made them look cuter.

"Um, sure thing…now I just need to find one," she said. Dawn dug through her purse, mercilessly trying to find the mirror, and in the process threw some of the items on the floor. "Here you go, Ma-AUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed. She then dropped the mirror and began to point at May.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" May asked. She frantically patted her head and brushed her clothes. She was hoping it wasn't a bug, and even if it was, she was hoping it wasn't a spider. "Dawn, what's wrong?" she asked. Dawn continued to stutter.

"Dawn, calm down and stop being stupid," Misty demanded. Misty then took a deep breath and looked May over. "It's not that serious, it is just that…you—" Misty was cut off by Drew.

"It is just that you look like…like Hell," Drew finished. May's mouth fell opened as she turned to face Drew.

'That little, conceited, annoying, green-haired jerk,' May's mind raced.

"You know, maybe you should try dressing with some class like me," he continued. May raised her hand, unable to form a complete sentence. Just then, the teacher walked in and began to busy himself at his desk. Drew smirked and walked to his seat.

"Class? Did you say class? You know nothing about having class! Real men don't insult ladies!" she shot back. Drew turned back to look at her. The smirk on his face began to grow deeper; he then flicked his hair.

"I know, but it should be okay since you aren't a lady," he answered back. May's face grew red from anger. "Oh, come on, May, don't be like that…I am all for animal rights." He smirked and flicked his hair once more.

"Animal rights?" Dawn questioned. She looked over May's expression and then over Drew's. They both seemed to be staring intently at each other.

"Yeah, doesn't she look like a little piglet?" Drew questioned. The whole class began to laugh. May's face turned even redder from embarrassment. She then growled under her breath and jumped at Drew; Dawn and Misty grabbed her and held her back.

"That's mean, Drew," Misty said. She struggled holding May's arm as May thrashed wildly in her quest to get free.

"Yeah," Dawn added. She struggled with May's other arm. Drew just smirked and flicked his hair again. He turned to sit down, running into the teacher.

"Drew Hayden, do you think that was appropriate?" Mr. Allen asked. Drew shrugged as Mr. Allen handed him the piece of paper in his hand. Drew groaned as he pushed past the teacher to his desk. "Hayden, go to detention, now. And just so you know, you receive an 'F' for participation today," he finished. Drew grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom. The teacher then walked back up to the front of the classroom. "We will be starting the lesson in three minutes, so I suggest that everyone finds their seats."

"Don't you think that was a little weird?" Misty asked. She poked her index fingers together as she thought. "I mean, I know it is Drew, but still, that was…"

"Well, at least he is talking to you again," Dawn said. She drew another heart on her notebook. "I mean, at least you know he isn't avoiding you anymore," she finished. May sighed and sunk down in her desk chair.

"I would rather him be mad at me," May said. She then sighed and looked up at the teacher who began the lesson. Today would be a long day.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? I figure if I am having a bad day, so should May. You know, I still don't know how many chapters I want. Anyway, if you love me, you will review and make me happy! I like happy. Oh, and _**take my poll**_ if you haven't already.


	11. The Beginning of Torture

Okay, this time I am back faster than normal. Everyone should leave me cookies in their reviews. Anyway, I was looking. I get way more hits than reviews. So if you don't mind in this chapter please just say "hi". It isn't much, and I won't ask for this every chapter. I just like to know who my readers are. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

As May stood in the locker room brushing the unruly substance people call hair in the mirror, she frowned. She still didn't get it. She still couldn't understand why that happened. "May, you are stressing again aren't you?" Misty asked. May looked at her demonically and nodded. "Stop with that face!" Misty shrieked. She looked back to see May still frowning, obviously she wasn't in the mood for being cheered up yet.

"Sorry, I just don't get it. I don't see how people can get off by just being rude like that," she groaned. Misty nodded; Dawn walked up behind them and listened. "I mean, what is the purpose of talking if all you are going to say is weird things?"

"Well, I can't really answer that but we are late to gym. Come on guys, you know she makes you run a lap for every minute you are late!" May groaned as she put on her shorts. Dawn eyed her carefully, "You know, I have never seen you wear your short shorts before," she admitted.

"Are you saying I look fat?" May screeched. Dawn shook her heard quickly and dashed for the door with Misty not too far behind. When they got to the gym they found a note on the door: Today class will meet on the track field. "Are you kidding, it is too hot for this!" May growled. Dawn and Misty just chuckled.

"Do you want to change out Misty?" Dawn asked. Misty was sporting the long shorts that stopped short above the knee with the normal sleeveless jersey top. "It is 97 degrees, come on," Dawn taunted. She pulled the bottom of her shorts to show how much more comfortable they were. They stopped right under her butt, and way shorter than fingertip length. "Everyone is wearing them," she giggled. She pointed at May who rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, come on you two idiots." Misty ordered as she led them out. May frowned at the name but Dawn continued to giggle. Once they got out, they immediately found the teacher. She stood there with her arms folded just under her chest. Today her hair was thrown into a messy bun. Dawn always paid attention to her in detail because all the guys called her "hot" and she decided taking notes wouldn't be a bad thing.

"You three are late by nine minutes, run your nine laps and join us over here," she demanded. The three girls nodded and set off. They ran at the same pace side by side. Dawn then stopped in her tracks as her eyes grew wide.

"Dawn what's the matter?" May asked. She then followed the girl's gaze to the side of the field where the boys began to emerge. It was odd; the boys never had P.E. with the girls. Most of the P.E. class welcomed the attention while Misty and Dawn began to freak out. Misty giggled and then began pulling the sides of her shorts.

"What the matter girls?" she teased. "Everyone is wearing them!" She then burst into a fit of laughter. "Come on, we have to finish our laps," she said. She began to jog in place while waiting for the others to get a grip.

"Are you kidding?"May yelled. "You don't expect me to run over there wear Drew is, do you know how much he will pick on these?" she questioned. She continued to pull the loose piece of thin fabric at her butt. "These things are practically see through!" she complained. Misty gave her a, "well you put them on look" and laughed.

"Well fine, you can stay here if you want to… but if you do they will pick on you anyway," she taunted. Both girls gave her a questioning glance. "You two are sitting ducks," she finished as she began to jog ahead. May and Dawn looked at each other and then behind them to see Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary leading the boys around the track.

"Waaahhhh…." They screamed. The two girls caught up and past Misty in no time. Once Misty caught back up, she laughed. "Not funny, and I think that pervert it trying to see up my shorts!" Dawn said. Looking back the girls saw the running back from the foot ball team tailing them and definitely checking them out. The three girls began to run even faster. Once they finally finished their laps they ran to the middle of the field and collapsed. "Need water….. Need sleep!" Dawn gasped. The teacher just giggled.

"Calm down girls, together we are going to do a field week. That is when all of come together every day from lunch on to enjoy some physical activities," she explained. Just then the male coach walked over with the boys following eagerly behind. "I am going to need you to get into groups of five. With 2 boys and 3 girls in each," she finished. At that moment Daniel, the running back, leaned on both May and Dawn's shoulder.

"You to want to be on my team?" he cooed. All three girls screamed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I decided on some different kind of torture before the party! I know you want it to hurry up, but I did say a week and a half…. Well now there is only a week left. Anyway as I requested before, _**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER…EVERYONE! I really want to know who all my readers are. **_Oh, and also, for all of you who aren't updated, _**Michael Jackson just died**_ from cardiac arrest around 6 today!


	12. Chariot

Okay, it has been a while since I have written a chapter, so I decided to come back. For all of you who didn't know, I posted a poll on my page for the Field Day Activities. Anyway, my sister is here halping me out so I hope this turns out well.

* * *

"Quiet down girls," the teacher instructed. She then picked up a clipboard and began to read names off. "Okay, over here I was want Dawn, Angela, Kim, Paul and Amy. You will be team one," she smiled. She then motioned for the group to line up in one of the corners of the field.

"Alright," the male coach yelled. The girls slightly flinched at the sound of his rough voice. "On the next team I want May, Amanda, Peter, Drew and Joy," he read. He then pointed to another side of the field. The group made their way to that corner. May looked at Drew and rolled her eyes, however he wasn't paying attention and the teacher spoke once more.

"Alright, team three will include Josh, Samantha, Misty, Stacy and Ash," she called. Ash punched his fist up in the air and let out an exciting cry.

"Come on team, let's do this!" He yelled. He then began jumping up and down in his corner. A few of the girls giggled, yet Misty groaned in embarrassment. 'Why Me?' She mouthed to Dawn and May in the other groups. They let out a giggle as the male teacher called out group four.

"Alright, and over here I have Kristina, Zoey, Daniel, Candace, and Tracy," he said. The group was already assembled since they were the last five.

"No one can beat us," Kristina yelled. She received a few 'boos' from some of the people on other teams. She rolled her eyes and sneered, "Your mom!" Joining the rest of her group she waited for further instructions. The coach then bent down and began to pick some headbands out of a bag.

"Alright, each of you must pick a color. Team one, what color do you want?" he asked. The team looked at each other and began conversing. After about four minutes of talking Dawn stepped forward and walked towards the coach.

"I want blue you guys!" Dawn yelled. The team shrugged as she skipped over and claimed the first head band. Her blue hair swayed behind her with every step. Each other followed in the same fashion.

"Alright, so team one will now be known as "Blue", team two will be known as "Red", team three will be known as "green" and team four as "yellow"! Now I want you each to choose a person to ride, our first game will be Chariot!" she yelled. All the teams cheered as they began to pick the flyer for their group.

"I want to be the flyer!" Dawn called out. Her team merely shrugged again. She smiled as she was just about to get her way. Paul growled lowly and frowned. "What was that?" Dawn asked.

"You idiot, we need the lightest to be the person we decided to carry," he scowled.

"I am the lightest!" Dawn screeched. Her checks flushed as she thought about the whole thing. She glanced over at Amy who was a cheerleader and frowned. "Oh, so are you calling me fat?" she asked. Paul smirked at Dawn who was visibly seething.

"No, I am saying you _**are**_ fat. Amy is our flyer," he finished. Dawn growled and turned around trying to hide the tears that began to leak from her eyes. She had only been this mad a few times in her life. "Now let's pick her up," he instructed. The group ignored Dawn and began to follow Paul's instructions.

"Alright, you have to be the flyer May," Angela said. May looked shock. "Come on May, look at us. I weigh 198 pounds. Who can run with me?" She questioned. May shrugged nervously; she got their point, but she didn't want to offend them "Plus I hate to say it, but Joy has to weigh about 250!" she exclaimed. The girls stopped when they heard someone chuckling. They all turned to look at Drew.

"I am sorry, anything over 160 has to be past unhealthy," he chuckled. "And I thought may weighted as much as a Hippo," he continued laughing. May gritted her teeth as she watched the boy laugh. She inwardly reminded herself that she looked nothing like a pig. She looked up just in time to see Angela cornering Drew while rolling up her sleeves.

"Calm down you guys, no fighting," May reasoned. "Drew, be nice," she growled. He continued to laugh and May looked over to Misty's group.

"Alright you guys May and Amy are flyers so far…. Who should be ours?" she question. Everyone immediately pointed to her and she grinned. "Good idea, I can do it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright you guys, Kristina is the smallest so we should go with her," Daniel explained. The group agreed as the picked her up and let her get comfortable on their back.

"Alright, time to start!" the coach exclaimed. "On my whistle, we will start. Now to remind everyone of the rules… you cannot drop or let your rider touch the ground. Also once your headband has been taken you must immediately disperse to this side of the line. Everyone ready?" he asked. The groups all yet out a yell. He then blew the whistle and the teams began to run towards each other at record speed.

"Come on you guys faster," Kristina yelled. Her team then pushed her over to Misty's side."Come on," she encouraged herself. She then put one foot on Ash's head and reached for Misty who eagerly tried to make it to the other side of her team. Just when Kristina almost had it someone knocked into Misty's group making Ash and their team lose their balance. They all came crashing to the ground in the same fashion as an ill constructed tower of cards. Kristina wavered but got back on her chariot just in time.

"Good God!" Drew exclaimed. As he and his team turned back around to see Misty and her team mates pushing themselves off the ground. "You guys are like freaking bull dowsers!" he laughed.

"Shut it!" Angela yelled. They then continued to chase down Kristina and her group. Drew continued to laugh as Kristina and her group ran away.

"Come back here," May yelled. "Come on guys, we have to move faster if we want to catch them" she stated.

"Move faster?" Drew laughed. "These Sumo wrestlers can only move so fast!" he continued. May rolled her eyes, his laughter was even annoying.

"Come on guys," Amy yelled. "We are almost catching Kristina!" As Amy reached for Kristina and missed they turned around just in time to get hit by Angela and Joy.

"Holy crap!" Dawn yelled as she hit the ground falling onto of Paul. She moaned and shifted her weight to rub her butt unaware of the position she put herself in.

"What the heck are you complaining about?" Paul growled. "You fell on me!" He then rudely pushed Dawn off. She blushed furiously as they joined Misty and Ash on the sidelines. "Stupid game," Paul muttered as he flexed his wrist.

"You guys, we can't keep running, we are the only team left!" Kristina explained.

"We can't face them!" Daniel screamed. "They would run us over!" The team all nodded in agreement. "Hey wait, why have they stopped running?" he asked.

"I don't know, but here is our chance. We have to run up to them and I am going to jump and tackle May. As long as she hits the ground first we will still be the winners," she explained. "LET'S GO!!!!!" Kristina cried. Her group then ran at full force towards May and her group.

"What the heck are they doing?" Drew questioned. "It is like running head first into a brick wall, who is really that stupid?" he asked. "Brick wall…." He then broke into yet another fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Hayden!" Joy yelled. She then turned to look as Kristina jumped right on the girl's chest knocking her off balance. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Joy fell back knocking Peter and Angela off balance.

"Holy crap!" Drew yelled. He then dropped May as he watched Angela land straight on his chest. He let out a loud groan and lay still as he felt the weight pressing down on his chest, and seemingly his lungs.

"Whoa! Is everyone okay? The two coaches yelled as they ran over and began to dig their way through the pile. They then pulled everyone to their feet. Drew stumbled back and fell on Paul. "You'll be okay Hayden, just walk it off." The coach instructed. Paul then rudely pushed the green-haired boy to the ground. "Well, it looks like Team Yellow was the winner! Now everyone hit the showers," he finished. With that the groups walked back to the building and dispersed for the day.

* * *

Okay, I found this chapter so fun to write. I hoped you all liked it. Please _**review and take my poll**_! Thank a lot, in advance. Much love to you all. I will see all of you next update for sure!


	13. Measurements

Okay, I am back… this will be another filler though. I am also sorry, a lot of people said they were confused about the different teams and the games. So I will make sure that I add more detail to make things clearer. Sorry for that you guys. I think that is all I had to say, so now I will move on to the chapter at hand! 

* * *

_**Blue_ Bell is signed in…**_

_**Roses are Red is signed in…**_

_**Blue_ Bell: **_May? Are you there? I just wanted to let you know I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!!! And this P.E. thing sucks already and it is only Monday!

_**Roses are Red: **_Yeah I know right! Well at least you have the body to pull off those short shorts; I felt so awkward. Next time I will just wear what my long shorts and a bag over my head.

_**Blue_ Bell:**_ LOL XD! That is dramatic even for you May. You have nice legs too, you know? Actually I think your measurements are probably better than mine…. What are you, 32-24-30?

_**Roses are Red:**_ I wish…. More like 7-2-1 –tears-

_**beautiful _beaches is signed in…**_

_**beautiful _beaches:**_ What are you all talking about in here?!? This chat room should be rated "G". Don't' make me get Norman!!!!

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Please… we are talking about measurements, not other stuff. You are so weird when it comes to things like this.

_**beautiful _beaches: **_Well I just like to be modest. I don't talk about it, and I definitely don't wear short shorts when the boys and girls P.E. merge. You wouldn't know any girls who do dumb things like that would you? LOL.

_**Roses are Red: **_You know that was not on purpose! –tears- don't pick on our misfortunes. Karma will come around and kick you right in the butt!

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Oh please, she is just jealous. Karma already bit her in the butt, she is a 7! XD

_**Roses are Red:**_ Hahahahaha… good one Dawn! I am laughing so hard that lol, doesn't begin to cover it! She got you that time Misty!

_**beautiful _beaches:**_ You guys are so mean! I have better measurements than that! What are you guys trying to say?? Am I really that flat-chest-ed, Dawn?!?

_**Blue_ Bell is now away …**_

_**beautiful _beaches:**_ Dawn, just so you know, I HATE YOU!!!! May, tell me the truth!

_**Roses are Red:**_ Well… ummm… you aren't that small.  Don't forget I love you, okay?

_**beautiful _beaches:**_ Who needs enemies when they have friends like you two? Huh? Well you know what, I am glad to be flat-chest-ed. I mean the coach said tomorrow we are having the water-balloon toss. Guess who doesn't have to worry about boys staring at their chest. Hump! Bye… oh, and love you too!

_**beautiful _beaches is now signed out…**_

_**Roses are Red: **_Hate youtoo. Dawn are you still there?

_**Blue_ Bell: **_That depends, is Misty still there?

Oh, okay she is gone. 

I am sorry, but I am not much for lying. "He who knows to run away, lives to fight another day" XD! This quote was taken from some dead army general.

_**Roses are Red: **_I can't believe you left me for that. I am leaving you now, too! No, seriously my mom is calling me. I talk to you tomorrow at school. I think I am going to be on probation. LOL XD

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Why? What did you do?

_**Roses are Red: **_I flushed Max's homework down the toilet. He was trying to steal my MP3 player! Of course my parents won't see it my way. I will be in trouble, and I am the best daughter in the world too!

…

G2g, my mom is coming to get me now! If you don't see me at school tomorrow, call social services!

_**Blue_ Bell: **_Will do, see you tomorrow. I bet Drew will be watching again! LOL

_**Roses are Red:**_ Wait, what!!!!

_**Blue_ Bell is signed out…**_

_**Roses are Red is signed out…**_

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked this! I tried hard, well not really. For me, IM comes naturally. I think that is why I did it again. Well tell me if you get tired of it. Oh, and also tell me what you think! Love you all, love me back! Reviews= Love!


	14. Water Balloon Toss

Okay, it has been awhile…. Sorry for the delay. I have been watching several more anime and getting ready for school. Oh well, anyway, I am so happy to write this again. I realized my last version ended up kind of confusing so I will try to make this one simpler. Oh yeah… make sure you review. The faster you review the faster the party comes; and trust me, I have it all planned out!

* * *

May, Dawn and Misty sat in the corner as they watched the third set of people toss the liquid bombs through the air. "I really don't want to do this," Dawn squealed. May and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry though… I have been watching and we only have twenty minutes left of P.E.. If they can keep this up we won't have to play, therefore we stay dry," Misty replied. She then looked at the clock once more to double check.

"I am glad they decided to do it in groups of six. I just wished they would have left us with different boys," Dawn sighed. May and Misty looked at her questioningly. "Are you serious? You guys haven't noticed?" she asked. The two girls once again stared at their friend dumbfounded. "Okay… if you look around everyone else is wet except us, and Paul, Drew and Ash," she explained. May checks turned red as she imagined Drew throwing the water balloon on her head.

"This sucks," May groaned. She then sunk down in her seat on the sidelines. Misty nodded and Dawn slapped her forehead.

"No kidding. Yet you guys still don't get the worst part," she huffed. "Drew, Paul, and Ash… super popular… All girls will stay and watch…"

"We get embarrassed in front of everyone," Misty concluded. She then clenched her fist. May groaned once more pushing her head in between her knees. Dawn nodded and continued to watch the clock. "This is just classic, Nerds vs. the Populars," she groaned. "Alright predictions, do we stand a chance?"

"Dawn will win," May answered. Both girls looked at her questioningly. "You see, that bracelet on Paul's arm… Dawn will win… and you will win too Misty. You know Ash would probably forget to catch the balloon," May chuckled. The other two girls joined in giggling as well.

"Hey, I will not," Ash chided. All three girls turned to see Ash standing only a few feet away glaring at them. They all tried to hold back the laughter once more.

"Sorry Ash, we were just playing," Misty giggled. Ash expression softened to a grin as he began to smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to say good luck," he muttered. Dawn and May's eyes became as wide as saucers as they noted the scene in front of them. Both Ash and Misty were blushing slightly as they looked down at their feet.

"Team 5, time to go," The coach yelled. Ash and Misty broke away from their trance and headed to their lines. "Alright, the girls get the balloons first. Ready… and go!" he coach yelled. The girls looked around and just as they feared everyone had crowded around to watch.

"Okay…" Dawn muttered as she threw the balloon as hard as she could. She tried her hardest to aim it at Paul's bracelet as the girls said. However to her dismay Paul caught it in his hand gently, without letting it break. Dawn glanced over at May who caught the balloon in her hand and then looked back towards Paul who was smirking. She then noticed the balloon was gone! She then looked up and skillfully caught it before it fell on her head. All of a sudden there was a splash.

"Gah!" Misty yelled. Her friends looked off her sadly as she stomped off soaking wet. "I hate you!" she yelled. She then turned and continued for the door.

"Oh come on, Misty…" Ash laughed. He then quickly followed her out the door; some of his cheerleaders following him. Dawn then took the distraction and threw the balloon at Paul's bracelet once more and another splash echoed though the gym.

"YES!" Dawn screamed. The crowd sat silent watching them. Dawn then turned to Paul to gloat however she began to stare at Paul's muscular build instead. She blushed finally realizing what everyone was staring at. Instead of getting a towel, Paul took off his shirt and headed to the changing room leaving Dawn the color of a tomato. The only thing to break her out of her trance was the sound of more water hitting the floor.

"Alright everyone… get changed and ready to leave," the coach announced.

* * *

Alright, so I know this took forever. But I love you all so forgive me and review. I am working on fewer stories now. So your next update should take a lot less time. Well bye bye for now.


	15. Forgotten

Okay, I am back because today is my day off…. And I have a four day weekend. HAPPINESS! Anyway, the next chapter… I hope you love it!

* * *

"Ha ha, we did it," Dawn squealed. She jumped on May who stood in the locker in shock. "You know, I sort of missed part of it… I wish I could have seen it pop on his head myself," she cooed. May finally nodded as a smile graced her features.

"I did it, I beat Drew," she smiled. She then looked at herself and Dawn. "We should change out, I don't really want to be the last few people at the school," May said. She then walked over to her locker as she began to shed her outer layers of clothing.

"You guys ready?" Misty asked. She then emerged from the other side of the locker room in some denim jeans and a red top. They both shook their heads. "Come on, slowpokes," she chided.

"The only reason you are ready is because you were the first one out. That's bad luck you know," Dawn taunted. Misty flushed as she listened to her two friends laughing. "Hey Misty, what did Ash say to you anyway?" she asked. Misty's face grew even redder because of the question. "Come on, tell us," she pushed. She now came behind her friend wearing a navy blue polo and a navy and green striped skirt.

"Dawn, that outfit is so cute," Misty stuttered. Dawn rolled her eyes as she glared at her friend; they both new that her outfit was no where near new.

"Are you avoiding the question? That means something good did happen," May pried. Misty waved her hands in front of her in innocence.

"Nothing happened I swear," Misty squealed. She then began shaking her hands in front of her even faster. Both girls giggled as they hooked arms with Misty dragging her out of the locker room. Once they were in the front of the school Misty jumped, startling both girls. "I forgot something, be right back," she yelled. She then began to run full speed back to the gym.

"Great," Dawn scowled. "Do you think she is trying to make a run for it?" she asked. May rolled her eyes but shook her head "no".

"We both know Misty," May answered. She giggled a little while taking a seat on a near-by bench. "That would be the long way and our friend is too lazy for that," she replied. Dawn giggled and then joined her friend on the bench.

Once Misty had made it back to the gym she made her way to the back where her locker was. Just as she opened it she picked up an emerald necklace. "Wonderful," she breathed out. She then grasped it tightly and proceeded to shut the locker. Once it clicked the lights went out. Misty had to stop herself from screaming but the shaking came naturally. She sighed as she saw the light from the open door. "I just have to make it to there," she reassured herself. She then began to take careful steps towards her only visible exit.

"So you must think you are all that talking to our Ash alone like that," a voice growled. Misty stopped in shock but gasped when the door shut.

"Scared huh? Well you should have thought about that before you talk to Ash," another voice echoed. Misty gasped and turned. The other voice was coming from behind her.

"Just let me out of here," Misty growled. She tried her best to sound intimidating. Which was pretty hard in this situation, however she managed it fine.

"Oh so you still trying to act tough huh?" another voice responded. Misty shuddered; she now knew there were at least three people threatening her. "Come here," the voice growled. Misty failed wildly until she felt her feet and hands being held down by other people. Next thing she knew the girls began to strip her.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you perverts," Misty screeched. The girls continued while ignoring her.

"What is taking Misty so long? She should have come back by now," Dawn asked. She impatiently walked in a circle and kept glancing nervously at the gym.

"Oh come on, she is probably just talking to Ash," May answered nonchalantly. "I mean I haven't seen any of the boys leave the gym yet. If she isn't out in a minute we will go after her," she explained. Dawn nodded but continued to walk in her circle.

"You aren't even in the same class as Ash," one of the girls harshly whispered. Misty tried to scream but a hand was cupped over her mouth. "What was that?" the girl questioned. "Well if you want him so bad fine," she finished. Just as the hand left Misty's mouth she hit the ground hard. She exhaled deeply when she realized she was in a room that actually had lights in it. All of a sudden someone whistled. Misty turned around and gasp pounding on the thin, locked door that separated the boy's locker room from the girl's. Misty couldn't help but tremble as her whole body turned red from embarrassment. 'I will show you bad luck,' Misty thought as she fainted.

"Alright Dawn, let's go get her," May sighed.

* * *

Well this is the chapter, I promised trouble. Oh well… love will tie up the loose ends quickly. Muhahahaha… review for Misty's sake.


	16. PE cancelled

Okay, it has been a little while. For all of you who don't know I wrote a one-shot entitled "Emerald Truth". It is the missing piece of the story that showed what happened. I have been gone for so long that I am going to keep this short. THE STORY STARTS NOW!

* * *

Misty's eyes fluttered open and she was staring at white; a white pillowcase to be exact. "Ugh," Misty groaned as she sat up slowly holding her head. For some reason it was pounding furiously.

"I am so glad you are up Misty," Dawn cooed. She then wrapped her arms over Misty's small frame. "I can't believe it, what were you thinking going into the boy's locker room?" Dawn questioned. She then pulled back to examine her friend. Everything rushed back to Misty too clearly then. She remembered the lights, the people, and being shoved into the boy's locker room… naked.

"I told you, she didn't come in, she was pushed," Ash responded. Misty looked up at ash in horror. Everyone saw her naked, even him. She then laid back down trying to pull the sheet over her head. "Are you alright Mist?" Ash asked. Misty nodded her head several times while still hiding her embarrassment under the white cloth sheets.

"See Ash, she is fine… can we leave now?" Paul asked. Dawn rolled her eyes at the boy who frowned at her in response.

"I can't believe you are that vain. This just happened to Misty and you are already too busy to even try to find out who did it. The people are probably still here, can you at least _try _to make yourself useful?" Dawn asked. May nodded while taking a stand behind Dawn.

"No, I am very busy doing whatever I need to do. I don't have time to sit around worrying about some girl I could care less about. God, so some people saw her naked, it isn't like she was almost murdered or anything. As far as I am concerned it was just some kind of joke," Paul retorted. He then turned towards the door. "Ash, Drew already left and if you expect me to sit around here and drive across town to your house you are crazy. Now get in the car or walk," Paul scolded harshly as he took out his keys.

"Jerk!" May yelled. She then watched him walk out of the nurse's office.

"Sorry you guys, I have to go. I hope you are okay Misty. If it makes you feel any better, I will figure out who did this tomorrow," Ash reassured. He then ran out the door in the same direction Paul had gone just moments earlier.

"I hate my life," Misty groaned. Both May and Dawn hugged her and smiled. Misty just rolled her eyes wiping a tear from her face.

"Don't cry," May comforted. "If it makes you feel any better, co-ed P.E. was cancelled for the rest of the week. Oh and this weekend is the weekend of the party… if you still want to go," she answered.

"Still want to go?" Misty questioned in disbelief. "May, the entire 7th period boy's P.E. class just saw me naked… and you think I want to go to a party and dance in front of all of them?" Misty shrieked. May sighed and Misty did as well. She knew that her friend's were looking forward to the party. "Can you just give me a few days? If I feel better by the end of the week we will go," Misty said. This time a little more softly than normal.

"That's not it," May answered. She then shook her head and sighed again. "I just can't believe any of this would happen… I just don't understand why anyone could be so mean to you. Could you tell who did it?" May asked. Misty shook her head.

"I just know that there were at least three people and all of them were girls," she responded.

"I still don't get it," Dawn said sitting down on the bed beside her friend's resting figure. "What would cause them to hate anyone to embarrass them that much? You know what, I won't let this go…. I will find out who did this no matter what."

"Thank you so much Dawn," Misty said hugging the blue haired girl.

"Me too," May chimed. She then laid into the group hug as well. "Well Misty, if you are ready to go, we can. Don't rush your self though," May cautioned.

"Please May," Misty said. She then sat up and slipped on her shoes. "I am stronger than this, and it will all go away soon. Just promise me something," she said. Both of her friends looked at her questioningly. "Promise me that when you find out who did it… if we find out who did it. You better tell me," Misty sneered. Both girls nodded and laughed as they thanked the nurse and headed home.

* * *

Alright, so leave some reviews so I can get into the detective work. oh and by the way, please tell me if you have any ideas you would like to see incoporated in this story. They probably won''t happen right away, but I love input. Speaking of which, they is a nice sized input button right under this. Be sure to share with me what you think. Thank you bye!


	17. I Don't Like You Like That

Hey guys I am back. I am so sorry though, I seriously won't be having the rest of the P.E. week sorry having you guys vote on it. Well if you aren't too mad at my decision please go take my newest poll. I don't know what it will be yet, but I will think of it while I write.

* * *

Misty went into her classroom and scanned the area for her two friends. She was trying her best to ignore the stares and whispering. She knew everyone was talking about yesterday, however she was trying her best to forget what happened. "Hey Dawn, I was doing some serious thinking yesterday and I think you should watch out," she warned.

"Watch out for what? Thinking about what?" Dawn questioned. Her hair fell to her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side. May leaned forward to hear the explanation as well.

"Well I have been thinking about everything, this whole year… it has been crazy!" she admitted. "However, you know what scares me the most… we aren't invisible anymore. We used to b the people no one noticed… but now, everyone knows our names. May from the party, me from yesterday, and you… well you just better watch out," she finished. May and Dawn sat in silence and let Misty's words sink in. It was true… no one ever really knew them at all, but now one by one they were becoming popular... well not exactly popular, but rumored about.

"I don't know, I don't think anything will happen to me," Dawn replied. She then scanned the classroom.

"What are you looking for Dawn?" May questioned. Misty now looked around sub-consciously too. Her eyes immediately snapped back to her friends though. She had forgotten that fast about the stares that had been coming her way.

"I think I have a suspect," Dawn said lowly. Both girls gasped and leaned closer. "I still have to do some more investigating, but I paid attention to who was coming out and I know I never saw this person leave. Also, I think I saw her car while we were leaving." Misty opened her mouth to question her friend but the teacher came in disrupting them. Half way through the lesson a balled up sheet of paper hit the side of May's face. She groaned and then picked up the paper. She could see letters on it so she opened it to see who the culprit was.

'Green,' May thought as she turned to the emerald boy beside her. "What the heck?" she hissed. She then held the sheet of paper back to him which he simply took out of her hands. No sooner than she had turned back around did another sheet of paper hit her in the same spot. She opened it up and once again it was written in green ink. She was about to through it back when the words caught her attention. 'Are you still coming with us to the party?' she read. She then thought about it, Misty seemed a little better so she wrote, "maybe" on the paper and threw it back. Drew looked up in time and skillfully caught the paper and his signature smirk appeared on his face. "Show off," May half- whispered.

"Jealous?" Drew whispered back. Drew now scribbled more words on the paper and threw it back. Once again it hit May on the side of the face.

'Idiot," May thought. 'Why maybe? You better tell us if you are going… plus I need the answers for the midterm lab in chemistry next week.' May grinned as the best response popped into her head. 'Well it means maybe, and it doesn't matter what you need, it just matters what we want!' Once again she threw the paper ball at him, and once again he caught it. Drew scoffed at the note and then took a new sheet of paper and wrote something else. May was ready this time… she watched as he used two different colored pens… this was going to be good. Drew then threw it back at May whom eagerly caught it. Before she could open it she was called by the teacher.

"Mrs. Maple can you please bring that note to me please?" The teacher mock asked. It wasn't a real question, it wasn't as if she could say no… even if the whole situation on cheating in lab was written on it. May sighed and dragged herself to the front and handed the note to the teacher. He then read it and frowned.

"I sorry, I wasn't reall--" May started. However the teacher cut her off mid-sentence.

"Ms. Maple, I don't care who you decide you like or want to date, but I don't need it flying through the classroom. I am sorry but you will have detention this afternoon… oh and maybe you can talk to Drew during lunch," he stated

"Wait, but I didn--" May started once more.

"It is ok May, I didn't mean for the whole class to find out that I didn't like you like that. If you want I can discuss it with you later," Drew replied. His face looked sincere, however May could see straight through that mask at the evil person that lay inside that boy.

"Bastard!" May yelled. Drew then automatically looked hurt. He was really playing this off well.

"Mrs. Maple… you need to leave now, that is unacceptable. You now have lunch and after school detention," the teacher replied while pointing to the door. Like clockwork the bells rung and the students began to leave. Each giving May a smirk or a look of sympathy as they filed out. Once again May realized why she hated that boy.

* * *

Okay, the end of another chapter. We now have a suspect and a lot of drabble. Maybe we will get to the end of this story eventually. You have made it this far…. Make sure you finish, and review. Oh and remember the poll!!!


	18. Bothersome Girls

Lolz, that last chapter was fun… now it is time for another one. I have to admit though; I am trying to think of ways to start bringing this story to a close. I am afraid that if I make it too long I will begin to get lazy. I give kudos to those few people who have over 100 chapters. But that won't be me. I am thinking about maybe 50 chapters at the most. Because that is A LOT! Anyway, time for my story.

* * *

"It's alright May," Dawn cooed. She hugged their friend outside of the door to the detention room. May stood there angrily, frowning the entire time.

"Yeah, we know you didn't write him that," Misty agreed. May sighed and pushed away from her younger friend.

"Yeah, you know… but everyone else thinks it is true! I can't believe this, I hate Drew… he is a jerk!" she screeched. Both of her friends looked at her while sweat dropping. "Stop looking at me that way, he did it on purpose!" May yelled.

"Of course I did," Drew's haughty voice rang out. May spun around so fast that she barely missed stepping on Dawn's foot. Again her face began to turn red from anger. "However, I wouldn't blame me, it was your own fault," he replied. He then flipped a piece of his green bang from his face. Dawn reached in front of May to cut her off, just in case if she decided to jump on him.

"Excuse me?" May questioned hotly. Drew just smirked and pulled out the note. He then shoved May against the wall blocking her from the view of her friends.

"Just so we are clear; ' It doesn't matter what you want, it is all about what we want,'" he replied. May shivered from the proximity of their bodies. He was too close for her to think of anything to say; and he was way too close for comfort. In fact all she ended up doing was blushing. Drew smirked and then began to walk away. "You guys better be ready to go this weekend," he called behind him.

"That was soooooooo cute," Dawn squealed. May blushed harder as Misty rolled her eyes.

"I swear, you two are hopeless?" Misty sighed. May quickly rushed into the detention room as Dawn stared at Misty.

"Hopeless? How?" she questioned. Misty once again rolled her eyes and continued walking leaving the girl to catch up.

"So what are we going to eat for lunch today?" Misty questioned. Dawn groaned knowing her previous question was being ignored. She then stopped in her tracks and ran her hand through her hair. Misty looked at her questioningly before she decided to explain.

"Well, I actually have plans for lunch," Dawn confessed. Misty mouth flew opened shocked. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take all lunch period, I will be back soon," Dawn explained. She then promptly ran away, leaving Misty to ponder on her words. Dawn quickly grabbed a juice from the lunch room and headed towards where the cheerleaders and sport players sat by the fountain. She scanned until she saw exactly whom she was looking for.

'Okay, I can do this,' she thought to herself. She then took a deep breath and smoothed down her shirt and walked confidently over to where the girl sat. "Hey Angie, can I talk to you for a second?" Dawn asked. The blue haired girl turned to her and stared for a second.

"Sure," she said. With a grin she jumped off of the table and headed towards her along with two of her friends. You are Misty's friend right? How is she?" Angie asked. Dawn could hear the laughter in her voice but tried to ignore it.

"Great, I guess, but I can't help but think you three had something to do with it," Dawn answered. She then spun on her toes to see the smirk fall from all three girls faces.

"I don't think it is very wise of you to be accusing us like that," one girl replied. Dawn examined her and remembered her from P.E., her name was Melody. She had long brown hair, and very noticeable pale blue eyes. Dawn remember hearing Misty complaining about her and Ash kissing once. That was when it all clicked in Dawn's head. They must have been jealous of her.

"Apologize!" the last of three girls demanded. She had brown eyes and blue hair, but she was a lot more feminine than Angie; her name was Duplica. Dawn stood there with her courage starting to wean. Just then Paul walked up behind Dawn.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked. Dawn turned quickly. This was the first time she was relieved to see Paul.

"Nothing, I was just---"

"She is bothering us, a loser like her shouldn't be over here," Duplica lied.

"Yeah," the other two girls agreed. Dawn sighed, she wasn't going to get in a fight, but this was just as bad. She could feel all of the people looking at her; popular boys and girls alike, and it just make her feel nervous.

"Maybe you three should leave her alone and find something better to do, you three are the only ones who are bothersome," Paul grunted. All three girls mouths fell open in shock, and Dawn's head snapped up instantly. Paul wasn't glaring at her but the other three girls. Everyone immediately turned back to what they were doing, and the three girls left without another word.

"Thanks Paul," Dawn said. She then smiled at him. He just shrugged and made his way over to Drew and Ash. Dawn quickly ran back to the area to where she would find Misty. Once there she took a seat and randomly talked about nothing important; all the while thinking of Paul.

* * *

Okay… that will be the end here! Did any of you guess who the girls were ahead of time? Well I am glad I wrote this earlier today or it would've ended horribly. Anyway, I will try to update soon, thankx for reading.


	19. Party Time!

Yeah, yeah, so it has been a while… I know. Trust me, I really do. Finals are coming up though. Right now I have 3 A's and 1 C. I HATE you history. Anyway, I will write a chapter now and ask you all to forgive me, it has definitely been a while.

* * *

The three girls got out of the bus and headed into the front door of an off – white house; each girl taking their shoes off at the doorway where they entered. "I envy you," Misty finally spoke. Dawn giggled and May rolled her eyes, they did the same every time they entered. "I am serious; you always have your house totally spotless. If my house looked like this, I would invite you girls over more often," she replied.

"I don't know what you are implying? That my house is seriously clean, or that I don't invite you over often enough," Dawn speculated. All three of them giggled.

"Both. Now," Misty started. She then jumped on the couch and rolled over to face her two companions. "Let's get to the main question. Are we going to this party tonight?" she asked. Both girls sighed as they took their seats. May in the recliner and Dawn at the foot of the couch which Misty lay. They all eyed each other looking for any suggestions. They were very good about sticking together, so what they each thought meant a lot.

"Personally, I want to go," Dawn admitted. She then slid off the sofa into a heap on the floor. Both girls followed her with their eyes while deep in thought.

"Why?" May asked. May's blue orbs met Dawn's sapphire ones. Dawn subconsciously began to play with her hair. Even though what happened with Paul that evening wasn't a lot, she had to admit that it made her feel special. At that moment, Paul seemed like her personal hero.

"Well, I just do. It could be fun," she tried. The whole time she was praying that her friends didn't question her further. To her relief, they didn't. They just continued to stay pensively. "What do you two think?" Dawn questioned. Both girls continued to ponder and finally Misty responded.

"Yeah, sure… let's go." Dawn and May both looked at her shocked. They really though she would be the one voting to stay. She looked and them both and shrugged. "I can't just not go now; then those girls will think that they won. We should do it, we should go," she urged. Dawn nodded in support but May moaned.

"I will have to see Drew," she responded. She then dramatically fell to the ground. Both girls laughed and pulled their friend to her feet. "Not it," she called.

"Not it," Misty seconded. Dawn's mouth fell open as she realized she lost again. Both girls giggled at their friends lost for words. Before Dawn could comment on the repeat of the situation, the door bell rang. "I got it," Misty answered eagerly. She ran to the door with the money in hand for the pizza.

"I'm here!" The smooth voice rang. Misty looked up at Vanessa who was standing there holding the pizza the girls had ordered. She immediately greeted the girl with a hug and moved aside so she could get in. The other two girls repeated the action Misty had done a little before and smiled. "Aw, you guys are going to make me blush, now what is on our agenda for the day?" she questioned.

"We are about to go to a party!" May squealed. Vanessa gave her a questioning look and peered around her to the other two.

"Again?" she asked. All the girls smiled and nodded at the noticeable shock in her voice. "Wow, look at you three. Well I am coming. I have to see how close you guys can really be. I mean these are your future husbands you know," she chimed. All three girls turned and glared at her. "Don't worry; I won't say anything embarrassing or anything. I just want to watch… please?" she begged. All three girls sighed and headed into the room to begin getting dressed. "You won't regret this, I promise." She claimed. She then sat on the bed and watched the girls toil over themselves in the mirror and closet and so forth.

* * *

Okay, I am done with this chapter… it only took me three weeks to pick up my laptop an hour ago. I will try harder from now on though. Alright, see you people next chapter! And remember, new poll soon, look for it soon.


	20. Ready!

Ok, I am back to write another party scene. It has been a long while sense my first one. I hope you guys didn't get bored in between though. Well even if you did, the wait is over now. In the immortal words of Vivian, "Let's get busy!"

* * *

"Done," Vanessa chimed. She then took a deep breath and removed herself from blocking the mirror. Misty took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her mouth fell open as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She had on pale red lipstick that matched her usually tight red dress. Her eyes had a smoky grey eye shadow over them and her mascara and blush made her look simply flawless. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was simply speechless. "I know right, you look so beautiful. I can't believe you didn't wear make-up to the last party," Vanessa complimented. Misty just nodded her head as she spun in the mirror. Her red dress accented the curves she possessed. Tonight she really did look wonderful.

"We are done," Dawn chimed. She waltzed into the room wearing a black strapless dress. Her outfit was simple but beautiful as well. Vanessa nodded and smiled at their youngest friend. Misty was too busy still staring at herself she didn't even notice Dawn. May's head finally peered around the corner.

"Is it horrible?" she asked. She finally scooted around the corner. She had on a yellow dress that looked similar to one that would be worn at a prom. Instead of her hair being as normal it was completely straightened down. Vanessa and Misty gasped. Their friend usually only straightened her hair for picture days, and that was only back in middle school.

"Horrible? It is beautiful," Misty commented. Vanessa nodded her head vigorously. Dawn just smiled at her friend. "Alright, well let's go, I mean we are ready right? I mean you did call didn't you?" she questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Look at Misty all ready to impress Ash!" Vanessa squealed. Misty blushed but then fastened an emerald necklace to her neck. "Does that even match?" Vanessa asked. Misty just shrugged and stood up anyway. "Well anyway," Vanessa hesitated. For some reason she knew she had to get to the story behind that necklace. "Where do we meet up?"

* * *

About an hour later the four girls got out of the car and walked up to the lawn like last time. Just like last time the three boys stood there waiting for them. Vanessa grinned at their faces as they saw the three girls approach them.

"Hey guys," Dawn greeted cheerfully. All three of them nodded but Paul groaned.

"You had to bring her didn't you?" he asked. Vanessa stuck her tongue out and the other girls giggled.

"She is here to make sure none of us get drunk again," Dawn interjected. Drew smirked.

"Yeah May, up for some more table dances?" he asked. May blushed.

"Shut up Drew, are you planning on being an arrogant jerk again?" she mocked. Drew just continued to smirk and pushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go in," he suggested. Everoyone nodded as they entered the apartment complex. Unlike last time there were fewer people, unfortunately these people were far from sane.

* * *

Alright, that is all for this chapter. I am going to break it up and have Vanessa shadow each of the girls meaning, you will find out what happens. Don't worry, I might write the first one and post it tonight, be on the lookout. Please review, oh and this time I am for real, look at the poll. I should change it as soon as this is posted. Later people!


	21. What You Remember Me For

Ok, I am back. I know I promised yesterday but this Microsoft word is being retarded so now I have to start all over. Also, I kind of just remembered I was supposed to write a collaboration story with someone and can't remember how to reach that person. IF it is you please email me, I have some topics we can choose from. Anyway, back to the story. This will be my Pokeshipping section of the party!

* * *

"So… M--Misty," Ash stuttered. They were now inside the house sitting on one of the stair on the staircase looking down at the raging party beneath them. Misty turned to look at him and he instantly turned away. Ash was thoroughly confused with his feelings for the moment being. "I, um, would you want to dance or something?" he questioned. Misty sighed and lay her head down in her lap.

"Not right this second," she replied. She too was feeling the tension. The truth was they really hadn't talked to each other since he gave her that necklace- not one on one anyway. She was trying to sum up the courage to ask him what this whole thing meant to him, but secretly hoping he would just come right out and tell her. She then decided to drop a small hint maybe that was all that was needed. "So… I am wearing that necklace you gave me. It is really nice," she forced out. Ash looked at the emerald stone around her neck and blushed.

"Yeah, I notice, it looks nice on you. I thought you would like it better than an blue one… you know remember back in 2nd grade?" he asked. He then began to chuckle. Suddenly the air didn't seem so constricted.

"Yeah, you told me that the ocean was emerald not blue…" she trailed off. She then began to think back on the stupid conversations she and Ash had shared. Ash chuckled again and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you told me that emerald would be your favorite color forever then… too bad the ocean turned out to be a sea foam green," he laughed. Misty began to giggle with him. He then put his hands behind his head and lay back on the corner of the stair above them. "You really got me back in 3rd grade when you embarrassed me in front of the class about it," he chuckled. Misty looked over at him in guilt. He was still laughing with his eyes closed and she sighed. Her sisters kept telling her that she should have been nicer, and that people would always remember her as being mean.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Ash looked up at the girl who sat beside him. She now had her head back down on her knees causing him to panic.

"No, no… it is fine, it is actually really funny now," he offered. Misty just looked at him. He offered her that same goofy smile as always. She then looked back down at the ground.

"So… are those the only kind of memories you have of me? You know, ones where I was mean?" she questioned. He looked at her and laughed. Misty sighed; this was not the reaction she was hoping for. After a few minutes he answered her.

"Nope, I don't really remember you for that. I remember you for always being there for me, even since I was little, I guess that is why I like you so much," he replied. His cheeks now had a small tinge of red across them as he admitted the truth. Misty also blushed as she comprehended his words fully. Was he saying that he really that he liked her… again… and meaning it?

Vanessa smiled to herself from her hiding place in the upstairs closet. She then quickly raced down the stairs and intentionally almost stepped on Misty causing her to lean out of the way.

"Vanessa, watch where you are going!" she yelled. Vanessa continued down without acknowledging her. Misty muttered something under her breath until she turned red. She was just realizing that she was lying on Ash's chest. Ash gave a shy smile as he put her arm over her and pulled her closer. Even that close to the party, they were finding it so easy to forget that there was anyone else there.

* * *

Okay, that is my chapter… is it cheesy. Kinda? Maybe? Let me know in a review. Oh, and I got a comments saying Vanessa was over protective and yeah, just yo clear it up, she is. She likes to have fun but she is very loyal to her friends… the few she does have. Anyway, if you haven't take my poll do so, and yeah. Next time!


	22. Stain

It has been a while, I know. Guess what, I finished yet another anime. This one is called Black Cat! You know what I seriously had to give this 10 stars, it was way better than I expected. *Ahem* Anyway, I am now writing this chapter, I hope you like it. Contestshippers be happy.

* * *

Drew sighed as he watched May zip to another part of the table. First she wanted grapes, then she wanted mini hotdogs, and now she had decided she wanted cheese cubes to go with more grapes. Drew was getting annoyed with her, but at least she was on top of tables again.

"Hey Drew, I think I want punch now," May stated. Drew sweat dropped at the girl's behavior and then began to wonder if she was like starving at home or something. Out of nowhere a reel clicked in his mind. In it May and Max were fighting for the last kernel of corn from the can with their mom and dad in the corner starving. He chuckled to himself for the thought. "Shut up Drew, it isn't funny," she snapped. Drew's mind suddenly snapped back to reality as he looked at the top of May's dress stained in red punch.

"That's what you get for eating like a pig," he replied dryly. May frowned at him before turning her back to him.

"Oh I forgot, I am with the all-mighty Drew, where are my manners?" she questioned sarcastically. Drew was about to say something smart before rolling his eye.

"Well if you want the stain to set just stand here like an idiot," he responded. He decided that it was best not to fight in such a crowded area. May had the tendency not to realize how loud her yelling really was. He looked at May whom was busy trying to examine the stain on her shirt. "Come on, let me help," Drew offered. May nodded and Drew soon led her to the upstairs bathroom. His fist rapped on the door two quick times before it opened. Vanessa walked out with a paper towel, her mouth fell open as she watched May and Drew walk past her into the bathroom and shut the door. Eager to find out what was happening she pressed her ear against the door. (Note: Everything in bold is what Vanessa hears… whole story is both bold and normal writing.)

**"Drew, are you sure this will help?" **May questioned. She watched as Drew turned the knob to the hot water faucet on and proceeded to wet a folded piece of a paper towel.

**"I'm positive, when I am done, it will be all better." **He responded. May continued to watch as he turned the two knobs off and faced her. He then carefully put one hand at the neck of her dress holding it away from her body. May went red and looked away.

**"Oh my gosh Drew, you just grabbed my boob you pervert," **May yelled. Her face was now completely red along with Vanessa's outside. Drew's cheeks began to tinge red at the statement. He then glowered at May before continuing.

**"Shhh… Shut up, someone will hear us. Stay put too," **he snapped. May and Drew both stayed silent for a long while as Drew continued the pattern of wetting a paper towel and throwing a red one away. May looked down and had to admit to herself he was doing a good job; way better than what she could have done.

**"Drew, you are doing it too rough," **May scolded. Drew rolled his eyes.

**"Do you want me to do this or not?"** he questioned. May frowned and nodded. **"Good, then shut up until I am done," **he ordered. May waited longer until she noticed the white pieces from the paper towel sticking to her dress.

**"Aughhhh…. We are done, we are done, not get your hand from under my dress," **she snapped. She then eagerly began to brush at the little wet pieces of paper which easily came off. **"Guess we should get back to the party then, huh?" **she questioned. Drew nodded and they began to exit. Vanessa quickly hid around the corner her mouth wide open the entire time.

* * *

Lolz, well this was a little different than what I was originally planning but hey, it is different. Poor Vanessa, if only she knew. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ok? Oh and if you watch anime, check out Black Cat!


	23. Well Maybe

Like I promised the people from my other story… I messed up and just realized it. Forgive me… anyway, here is that Ikarishipping story I promised you all. =D

* * *

Dawn smiled to herself as she began to sway back and forth to the music. She then looked to the side and watched Paul idly standing there. "Hey Paul, dance with me," she said she then proceeded to grab his arm and pull him forward. Unfortunately it didn't work as she planned and she ended up being turned around. "What is the big idea? Don't you want to dance with me?" she questioned.

"No," he responded coldly. Dawn sighed and let go of his arm and headed upstairs to the bathroom. She smiled at May on the stairs and they passed by. Once in the bathroom she shut the door and began to look at herself in the mirror. She was done in a good twenty minutes and smiled to herself as she headed to the raging party downstairs. She was about to head to the dance floor when the food caught her eye. She immediately began to pile her plate with stuff that looked yummy. She then headed to a chair that was against the wall. She began to eat her food until she got to this piece that although was pretty, looked strange. She tasted it and had to admit it tasted very strange and chewy too. Once again, once again to her left was Paul.

"Hey Paul, do you know what this is?" she questioned. She then held up her plate towards her face causing him to lean back. "It is very chewy, try it," she insisted. Paul's face turned pale-ish as he turned away.

"It is calamari, and no," he responded. He then got up and headed upstairs. Dawn had to admit he looked rather sick. She sighed once more and then continued to eat the rest of the chewy pieces of food from her plate. Once she was finished, she walked to the trash and threw the empty plate away.

"How's it going?" Vanessa questioned. Dawn jumped but then sighed as she turned to talk to her friend.

"Well to be honest, not so good. I promised myself that I would take this day to thank Paul properly for helping me out with those three girls. Remember, the one's I told you about. Well yeah, he doesn't seem to be interested… in fact, he doesn't even want to talk to me," Dawn admitted.

"Well hey, don't give up so easily. Go find him and tell him to stop ignoring you and say whatever is on your mind. He has to listen if you stop him," Vanessa answered. Dawn inhaled deeply and nodded.

"You're right, I will go find him right now," Dawn answered. Vanessa nodded and smiled. She then grabbed Dawn's shoulder and pointed her into the direction of Paul exiting the house. Dawn immediately began to tail him and headed outside as well.

"What do you want?" Paul asked. He then turned to face Dawn. Dawn took another deep breath and grabbed Paul's arm.

"Listen to me, you have been acting rude to me all day. You make it seem as if it would kill you to dance with me. You act like taking food off my plate will poison you, and even now you can't say, 'Why are you following me, Dawn', or something nicer? All I wanted to do was say thank you for the other day, but no… you have to act like a jerk. So fine, I am done trying to be nice to you." Dawn then turned and started to walk away until Paul's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Look. Did you ever stop to think that maybe everything doesn't revolve around you? Maybe I don't like dancing. Maybe the thought of eating these people's cheap, disgusting, pieces of chopped up squid makes me feel sick. Oh and you know what, mybe you should have just tried saying 'thank you'" he responded. Dawn's mouth opened and closed like a fishes for one second. Then finally after a few seconds she composed herself.

"Thank you," she managed to say. He just gruffly nodded.

"Yeah, well you're welcome I guess," he replied. Dawn smiled and then quickly hugged him. A blush appeared on her face and Paul looked away. Vanessa stood on the balcony smiling.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think of my Ikarishipping chapter. Alright, catch you guys later.


	24. Pillow Fight

So, it's been a while. Sorry. With finals and a whole bunch of other junk going on it took me a while to get back to this site. Oddly enough, I almost forgot about my stories until one person started commenting them. Ha ha, thankx for the reminder. I promise, expect more update soon since school is finally over!

* * *

Now, while back at home, the girl's sat on Misty's bed taking turns sighing. All of them were in their pajama's staring down at the white piece of paper.

"What's wrong girls, anyway you look at it, it's still an "A"," Vanessa finally blurted. Once again the sighs filled the room. "You girls are impossible! I am struggling to get "B's" in some of my classes and you girls are acting like a 94 is THAT bad? Now I feel that I am being insulted because my grades are lower than yours," she ranted.

"You don't understand Vanessa," Dawn whispered. Her friend turned to her for the explanation. "We've always gotten high A's in school."

"I s---, WAIT! So you are saying that I was always dumber than you guys!" Vanessa shrieked. All the girls looked at each other and grinned. "I HATE you all. I hope you get a "B" next semester, it will teach you!" she huffed. She then jumped onto the ladder and climbed into the empty top bunk.

"This is horrible, we said that we would only let them cheat off of us for a little while, and here it has been a whole semester. Not only that, and keeping up with them has made our grades drop too," May stated.

"Not to mention that the party tonight was interesting," Misty added. All the girls nodded.

"You have no clue!" Vanessa answered. She jumped from the bunk, and looked each of them in the eye with knowing grins but blushed when she got to May. "By the way May, how many times will tonight make?" she questioned. She then began to poke her two index fingers together. "I mean, this was your first right?" she asked. The redness on her cheeks darkening. The other two girls looked at each other questioningly before turning back to the scene unfolding.

"Umm, no. Actually this would make three," May admitted with a smile. Vanessa's entire face turned red as she turned to face the wall. She took a few deep breaths to comfort herself.

"Are you saying that---" Vanessa's phone began to chime and Rosckstar by Prima J filled the room. "Hold on," Vanessa said while holding her hand out to her friend. "What do you want Marie?... What? No she told me…. Are you sure?...Oh come on, I am talki…. Fine, whatever, bye." She huffed. She then walked over and grabbed her bag. "I have to go, obviously my sister says my mom is mad because I didn't wash the dishes and clean my room like I promise. I am sooo getting my own apartment in college," she moaned. All the girls laughed as she walked out of the room. "Oh, and don't think this is over, I will get you for hiding stuff from me! Three times? I thought we were best friends, this is so not cool," she shouted. The kitchen door slammed closed behind her.

"So, what was that about May?" Dawn questioned. She then scooted over making their seats on the bed a circle once more.

"No clue, I promise you we have told her about all the parties. I'll find out later, anyway about this… we should figure out what we are going to do," May answered. She then sat the report card back down into the middle. "Actually, maybe mine isn't that bad," May imagined. "I mean, you have all the boy stuff and swim team. Dawn has this plus the JV cheerleading squad. Maybe, since I had more free time I did well!" she exclaimed.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem like an answer to help all of us," Misty replied. May looked up to see a dark look in her eyes as she held up the pillow threatinglly.

"I meant uh—" May stuttered. She then took a few steps back only to bump into Dawn. She turned slowly to see the same displacement of her face.

"Lucky you, huh?" she asked. Picking up another pillow and copying Misty's actions. May left out a squeal and ran for the door but Misty blocked it before she could get there. May then swiftly pushed her hand down on the light switch making the room dark just as the first pillow was thrown. After twenty minutes of groaning and laughter the lights came back on.

"Could you girl's like keep it down, I am trying to get my beauty sleep?" Misty's sister Lily asked. She then yawned and pulled down the front of her sleep mask. "Go to sleep or something," she finished. She cut off the light shut the door and left. Interestingly enough after the laughter ceased a little that is exactly what the three did.

* * *

Yeah, I know this was kind of short but I love ya! Ummm, I will get to all of my stories and back to this one in less time than last time lol. I didn't promise didn't I? Review, please!


	25. Spanish Exam

Ok, it has been a while. That lack of updates is once again coming from waaaay too much Japanese homework, games, and people to hang out with. However, I m sorry because that does not give me an excuse to not hang out with you after all of the wonder reviews I have received. I will try my hardest to update at least twice a month from now on. You may notice that mt story, "A School Play" is gone. That is because if I am going to continue a story it will be something new. After taking such a long break it is hard to remember the way my story was supposed to flow.

* * *

"_This was it. It is now or never. I knew it. It was even in my dream last night. This path we are on is horrible. And in short, this is nothing less than exploitation. I was not going to let them cheat off of me anymore!" _"Yousha!" Misty said quietly while patting her cheeks in the mirror. She then went back into the room to wake her friends up for school.

"Ugh, you would be up first," Dawn complained while wiping the sleep from her eyes. She had apparently been waiting to get into the bathroom. Misty giggled at the site of her hair and then got serious.

"Is May up yet?" she asked. Dawn nodded and tried to go around May to enter the bathroom, only to be pulled back the opposite way.

"Ugh, what is with you? I need to pee," Dawn complained. She then began to do the dance that most kindergarteners do before they wet themselves.

"We need to have a quick meeting. I think that we should put an end to the boys cheating off of us for sure. Starting today. If we keep procrastinating things will only get worse. Not just our grades, but also our reputation. Do you really think we can get into a good college if we get kicked out of high school for cheating?" Misty stated. All the girls nodded. They knew she was right, they had all been thinking it but no one had said it. But now that it had been said it was definitely going to be put into action.

* * *

"Hey May," Drew called. He walked up to her calmly ignoring the glares a couple of guys were giving him at the site of girls swooning. "I forgot to study for our Spanish exam so I need to copy." He finished. May had to catch herself from saying yes, and actually as she thought back on it. Drew had been forgetting to study for Spanish and History ever since they made their deal.

"Sorry Drew," May started. She was now looking at the floor. Although she knew this was the right thing to do she still didn't know how he would react. Or how she should react to his reaction. "I won't be helping you anymore. From today on, you are on your own. She said.

"Than-, wait what?" Drew asked. His eyes widened a little as he faced May straight on. "Come again?" he asked coolly. May just looked back down at the ground and shook her head. "Alright May, I totally get it. You don't want to help anymore because it is wrong or something right?" Drew asked feigning sincerity. May looked up surprised by his sudden understanding. "Well I made you as popular as you are now, and I can make you even more unpopular as you were. You should think about that before our test next period." Drew sneered. He then walked past without giving her a second glance. May stood there shocked for a moment before taking out her phone and sending a text.

"Mon, Jan 12th 10:12AM: Misty I don't think I can do this. I just told Drew "no" and he is threatening me. I know we said we were going to stop. But maybe we should rethink this." May sighed as she sent the text and pushed her stuff into her locker.

"Mon, Jan 12th 10:14AM: No May, don't give in to him. I mean what is the worst he can do. He is only threatening you because he knows that you will break. Don't do it." May sighed as she began to walk to the class.

"Mon, Jan 12th 10:14AM: Well I am not going to lie, it is definitely working. Misty, did you even think about it. We are popular because of them. What if we go back?"

"Mon, Jan 12th 10:15AM: Who cares? We were no different than before. If people actually liked us they would continue to no matter what Paul, Ash, and Drew says."

"Mon, Jan 12th 10:12AM: You're right. Ok, I am going into the test now. Wish me luck because I am scared I might need it." May then shut her phone and pushed opened the door. She let her eyes linger for a second before shuffling to her seat beside Drew. He looked at her and smirked a little.

"Are we ready?" he asked. May shook her head once more.

"I told you already. You aren't going to cheat off of me. Pass yourself, Drew." she responded. She then got quiet as the test were handed back to her. She looked down at her paper and then glanced sideways to see Drew glaring at her. She tried to shake it off and looked at the test and began answering the questions.

_Translate the following sentences:_

_Where is the bathroom?_**Donde estas el bano?**

_What would you like? _**Que deseas?**

_Can you repeat that please? _**Me lor re... **

_May glanced over to see Drew staring at her intently. She then noticed that she was most definitely cheating. May took a deep breath and then raised her hand. Before the teacher could acknowledge her she blurted out the only thing left for her to s__ay._

"Senora Rivera, Drew is cheating!"

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know in a review. I am hoping to continue to update so expect updates and new things in the future! And once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
